


Lo stanzino delle proposte!

by another_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sa: i Malfoy sono persone intuitive e, ovviamente, possono avere ciò che vogliono e come e quando lo desiderano.<br/>Lei, però, era diversa, talmente tanto da attirare il suo sguardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo stanzino delle proposte!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi sono tutti della fantastica mamma Row...

Chiudersi in uno stanzino striminzito e polveroso per dar sfogo ai suoi ormoni impazziti non era un comportamento degno di un Malfoy. Lucius questo lo sapeva bene! Sapeva che era indecoroso e privo di stile, ma che ci poteva fare se quella ragazza gli mandava in blocco il cervello privandolo del sangue che, inevitabilmente, deviava verso luoghi diversi?  
Narcissa aveva sempre avuto il potere di scatenare in lui reazioni eccessive e, a volte, imbarazzanti per il suo ruolo sociale, il suo ego, la sua reputazione.  
All’inizio, da ragazzino privo di esperienza quale era, aveva scambiato quel ribollire del sangue nelle vene come il sintomo di una rivalità insuperabile, di un’antipatia viscerale. Solo quando aveva iniziato il settimo anno aveva, finalmente, capito l’origine dei suoi sbalzi d’umore, degni di un’anziana alle prese con la menopausa, chissà! Aveva capito ed era rimasto inizialmente turbato, non era possibile che si fosse infatuato di quella ragazza. Non aveva avvistato nemmeno un sintomo, e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata quando lei entrava nel suo campo visivo o l’impulso di uccidere Tizio che le ruotava intorno tutto il giorno, erano solo i sintomi più che evidenti della sua insofferenza per quella bionda da strapazzo. Una Black bionda? Davvero, Cygnus avrebbe dovuto porsi qualche domanda sulla fedeltà di Druella.  
Ma ormai era fatta. E, si sa, i Malfoy non possono non cogliere dei sintomi, né tantomeno confonderli con l’antipatia, perciò l’unica spiegazione possibile era che quell’estate Narcissa era cambiata al punto tale da destare il suo interesse, e i Malfoy non si negano nulla, perciò Lucius l’avrebbe avuta.  
Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Se il biondo dei suoi capelli aveva potuto fargli credere che non fosse una Black, il suo modo di esigere una corte degna di tale nome, anziché la sua occhiatina brevettata da “stasera ho deciso che puoi concedermi l’onore di congiungerti con me!”, gli aveva tolto ogni dubbio. Quella ragazzina magrolina, con quei capelli di un biondo… insignificante, con quegli occhi troppo grandi per quel visino e quella bocca davvero troppo rossa, era una Purosangue, ma nemmeno lei poteva permettersi di negarsi a lui, il solo e unico Lucius Malfoy perciò l’avrebbe corteggiata come ogni Purosangue meriterebbe e come lui era in grado di fare, ovviamente!  
E Narcissa non lo aveva deluso. Aveva accettato ogni dono non come una concessione, ma come un atto dovuto, mostrandosi modestamente grata ma mai estremamente sorpresa o intrigata, da nessuno di essi, spingendo Lucius a cercare sempre un nuovo modo per colpirla e attirare la sua attenzione. Attenzione che lei gli donava con il misurino, troppo impeganta ad andare a cena con Tizio, a studiare con Tizio, a ridacchiare con Tizio. Lucius odiava Tizio!! Che poi, chi pensava di essere? Lucius non doveva mica ricercare le attenzioni di nessuno! Tutte in quella scuola gli sbavavano dietro, anche alcuni ragazzi a dire il vero. Ma non lei, e lui non poteva sopportarlo, era solo per quello che continuava a corteggiarla, perché non capiva  _come_  potesse fare a resistergli.  
E poi, quel giorno, mentre tornava dal campo da Quidditch, dove era andato per divertirsi un po’, dopo un pomeriggio di studio intenso, aveva visto Tizio che porgeva un pacchetto a Narcissa, la  ** _sua_**  Narcissa. E lei che faceva? Sorrideva, come una di quelle stupide oche che le camminavano sempre accanto imitandola, vestendosi come lei, come se avessero mai potuto competere con il suo fisico longilineo e sinuoso; acconciando i capelli come i suoi, anche se era quel biondo così lucente ad attrarre sempre il suo sguardo, indipendentemente dal modo in cui lei li aveva acconciati; quegli occhi talmente grandi ed espressivi da perforargli il cuore e quelle labbra così rosse che le avrebbe baciate per giorni, senza mai fermarsi né per mangiare né per dormire e poi si sarebbe fermato altri due giorni e il mondo l’avrebbe aspettato perché lui avrebbe avuto ogni diritto di restare lì a guardare quelle belle labbra sorridere, arricciarsi, muoversi, dischiudersi. Ma lei sorrideva a Tizio, e, davvero, non poteva sopportarlo.  
Si era precipitato da loro e afferratala per un braccio, dopo aver ringhiato a uno stupito Tizio “Lei è mia!”, l’aveva condotta nello stanzino delle scope. Non si era nemmeno fatto una doccia. Era sudato, accaldato e… eccitato, ma non importava. Quello che importava erano le labbra di Narcissa a pochi centimetri dalle sue. E che importava se si stavano muovendo? Lui doveva baciarle.  
   
Quando si staccarono, accaldati sudati stremati e appagati, Lucius le rivolse il  _suo_  sorriso. Quello che dedicava solo a lei e che Edmund definiva il sorriso da “basilisco lesso”.  
“Sposami!”  
Il sorriso che gli dedicò fu il più luminoso che Lucius avesse mai visto.  
“Solo se mi piacerà l’anello che mi porterai!”  
Ma, ovviamente, in nessun modo e per nessun motivo Narcissa avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare di sposare quel bellissimo giovane uomo su cui aveva fantasticato per anni e a cui aveva concesso i suoi pensieri, il suo cuore, la sua anima, il suo corpo e il suo amore.


End file.
